


gap

by chouzai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, hinata's mad gay dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzai/pseuds/chouzai
Summary: Hinata's brows are raised in anticipation, but when Sora directs that smile at him, he feels his heart skip a beat.





	gap

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just have to jolt awake at 5am, open your laptop, and then write. i had this thought over sora's new bloomed 5* on how handsome he is in comparison to all his other cute cards so like ya know.  
> i'm also using this to get over my writer's block so like finger guns  
> unbeta'd (as always) and i'm sorry if this is nonsensical idk what's happening

If Hinata could picture what the sun looks like when it smiles, he thinks it would look a lot like Sora. Not in that corny _He's the light of my life!_ sort of thing, but more like Sora's smile is bright enough to put even him in a good mood. Sora himself had a very... Fluffy atmosphere to him. It was warm and comforting in the way that sometimes, Hinata couldn't help himself but to spill all his problems out to the blond. Sakasaki-senpai had always said Sora was Switch's secret weapon, and vaguely, Hinata wonders if that aura is what _makes_ him that secret weapon.

But, nonetheless, Sora had a very cute smile.

"HuHu~ You know, Hina-chan~" the blond sang, bumping his shoulder against his as they walked out of Yumenosaki's gates. "Sora likes it when you smile. Yours is nice! It..." He trails off, gentle pink dusting his cheeks. "It makes Sora happy, you know~?"

Hinata blinks down at him, a stutter in his step causing them to fall out of line with one another. The blond pauses to look back at him, bushy eyebrow raised in question, but the taller shakes his head, sheepish laughter leaving him.

"Ah, no it's nothing. Sora-kun says stuff like that so easily, it's not good for my heart!" As Hinata laughs, Sora rolls his eyes in amusement, and they're back walking in the same pace again, a comfortable silence between them. But ever the playful boy he is, Hinata grins mischievously, arm reaching out to wrap the blond's shoulders in a half hug.

"Hey, Sora-kun, you know what?"

"HoHo...~? Um, what is it, Hina-chan?"

There is slight nervousness in his tone, and knowing Sora, he had easily picked up on the mischief soon to befall him. Of course! Leave it to Sora to ruin his own surprises, but that was also something Hinata had quickly become fond of.

" _My_ smile is nice and all but..." He could almost _hear_ the blond's gulp of anticipation. Looking down at him with a smile, Hinata squeezes Sora closer to his side, head resting upon the nest of his blond hair. "I like _your_ smile more." He feels the blond tense in his hold, can feel the heat radiating off of his blush, and with _It makes me happy_ obviously hanging in the air, the whine Sora lets out is completely justified.

"Hina-chan's embarrassing," he huffs, head shaking to get Hinata's weight off. "Sora really meant it when he said it, but you're just teasing him!"

"Aw, I meant it too though! See, look, my face is red too!"

And lo and behold, Hinata's cheeks were dusted with the softest shade of pink, but it still made Sora squint in dissatisfaction. With a laugh, Hinata released him from his hold, hands in his pockets as he whistled a tune. Glancing down, he could see the mildly annoyed pout upon the blond's lips, and with that, Hinata had to correct himself.

It wasn't just his smile; Sora was just a cute kid.

But of course, a kid that could parkour and was acquainted with an Oddball couldn't just be 'cute.' No, no, of course not. It should have been expected, but it had still caught him off guard. Although they were friends (more than friends at that), seeing each other's lives were very rare. They were both busy, and Hinata was 2wink's leader as well. However, when the opportunity presented itself, it's not like Hinata could resist watching the blond perform onstage.

He had heard Switch's lives were flashy, but never to the point it was overwhelming. The venue's energy was good, though with the amount of things going on, he was surprised Sora had locked eyes with him so easily. He was aware how clouded the blond's gaze could get, and with the flashing lights, coupled with the noise, he was actually rather touched at how quickly Sora found him.

Sora's fluffy aura was apparent even on stage, Hinata laughing to himself at how apparent it was. But then his usual wide gaze became lidded, a smile different than his usual grin spreading across his lips. Hinata's brows are raised in anticipation, but when Sora directs that smile at him, he feels his heart skip a beat. In unison, Switch's fingers are raised to their lips, a soft whisper of _Switch_  echoing throughout the stage before they're moving again in their high energy dance, and Hinata understands why they can charm their audience so easily.

After the performance, as exhausted as he obviously is, Sora runs to go find him, excitement sparkling in his blue irises.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan! Sora's happy you came~ How was it~? Did you like Switch's songs~?"

"Yup! As expected of Sora-kun's unit~ Good work!"

"HeHe~ Thank you! Oh, also! Thank you for coming too~ When you talk to an attendee, you thank them! That's what Shishou said~" And then he's grinning up at Hinata with expectancy, body rocking on his heels. "Anyway, anyway~ How was Sora's performance~?"

There is mischief in his tone, and all Hinata could think is _Ah. It was on purpose._

"You were cool! You know? I..." He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I don't think your cool side is good for my heart either, aha."

"HuHu~ Sora's not just cute, okay~?" And then he smiles that hooded smile, and Hinata regrets teasing him weeks prior. "Sora's happy you compliment him, but...~ People want to look 'cool' in front of the people they like too~ That's what Senpai said~"

Hinata tugs at the collar of his shirt, another nervous laugh leaving him. "Y-yeah... Sorry, Sora-kun... I'll compliment both sides from now on. Will that work?"

And that handsome smile is gone, wiped clear with Sora's usual, cheerful one as he nods eagerly. "Mhm~! Oh, but Sora has to go back and help Shishou and Senpai so!" He steps closer, nonchalantly pressing a soft kiss to Hinata's cheek, running off with a 'Sora'll see you later, Hina-chan!' before the boy could even reply.

With his hand holding his cheek in shock, Hinata realizes no matter what Sora does, it just isn't good for his heart at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i love and appreciate sora and hinata's playful nature towards each other it's so Good  
> anyhow hit me up @galaxydestlny dabs


End file.
